


Sunny with a Chance of Rain

by cheezybananaz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected rain and a convenient, umbrella-carrying Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny with a Chance of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Charles & Erik+9 Palette Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65352) by Arisu. 



[](http://s119.photobucket.com/user/icelice/media/Umbrella_Remix2_zps7006a4b6.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to remix this one because I just looove the setting and the colors! I love anything with rain (and plants!) and the original had a really nice warm/cool contrast. I didn't do that contrast very well though, it's mainly just warm..
> 
> Overall, this was really fun to do! That umbrella was really hard to draw though haha. I think I made it too big, it looks more like a table umbrella.. o ^ o
> 
> Hope you like it, Arisu!<3


End file.
